


Presidential Politics

by merle_p



Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-29
Updated: 2008-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/pseuds/merle_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin takes his new job very seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presidential Politics

**Author's Note:**

> Written October 2008.   
> Slight spoilers for 2.14, 3.04, 3.05.   
> Kevin and Robert belong to ABC. The movie _Who's nailin' Paylin?_ belongs to Larry Flynt.  
> Just a little drabble about Flynt's latest movie, because I just couldn't resist. And yes, for those who haven't heard about it: The movie discussed in this fic does really exist ([Read here if you want to know more](http://www.marieclaire.com/world/news/whos-nailin-paylin-porn-star-lisa-ann))

The first thing Kevin does on his first day as Robert's communications director is buy him porn.

"'Who's nailin' Paylin?'" Robert says, holding the DVD gingerly, like he's afraid it might jump him and rip off his clothes. "Kevin, _seriously_? Besides, since when do you watch straight porn?"

"What?" Kevin replies indignantly. "I'm your CD, I have to know these things. And I'm not prejudiced, you know? If both partners are consenting adults, I don't have anything against straight sex."

"How very ... open-minded of you", Robert says, secretly eyeing the picture on the DVD cover. "Although I still don't really get why you thought you had to actually buy the movie?"

"I thought you might take comfort in it", Kevin shrugs.

"Comfort?" Roberts coughs. "Kevin, I'm not sure you should encourage your brother-in-law to watch porn while your sister is away on a business trip." He glances at the cover again. "Even if it's, uh, political porn."

"That's not quite what I meant", Kevin grins. "But feel free to watch it in Kitty's absence, if you feel like it. I won't tell her."

Robert quickly drops the DVD on his desk, and clears his throat. "So what _did_ you mean?"

"Just think about it", Kevin says gleefully. "If you'd accepted the VP spot - I could have bought porn about _you_ today."


End file.
